Random Emaya Cuteness
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: Just a bunch of random Emily and Maya one shots put into a chapter story. Rated T for future violence, but mostly just fluff. Hope you enjoy!
1. School Cleaning

_Hey guys. So I have been recently falling in love with one shots... But I feel like they are never long enough. So I decided that even though this is a chapter story, it's just full of one shots. The chapters don't have anything to do with the previous one or the one after it, but I hope you all like these! This will probably have a lot of chapters because there is no real plot, just a bunch of small ones. A lot of them will probably only be cute moments, not have a plot at all. Tell me what you think!_

Emily's POV

"Maya knock it off!" I called as I chased her through the empty hallways. "You'll have to catch me first!" she called back and continued running. School had ended twenty minutes ago and we were the only ones here. We had gotten into some trouble- lets just say we might have been making out in the bathroom- and we had to clean the school as punishment for skipping class. Well, not the whole school, just the hallways, but it still was gonna take forever. And Maya running through the hallways with my phone tracking mud and forcing me to chase her causing more mud to go everywhere didn't help. "Maya we're supposed to be cleaning!" I whined after her. For a girl who never did any physical exercise, she sure was fast, and she sure could stay fast. "What's your point?" she laughed, continuing to run. "We are just creating more work for ourselves," I sighed. She huffed and came to a stop and I ran up to her. "Phone," I demanded. She sighed and handed it to me. "Memory card," I continued not even having to look. "Dammit," she grumbled handing it to me. "Thank you," I sighed and kissed her. She smiled and kissed me back eagerly, but whined and pouted when I pulled away. "Babe we have to get the floors cleaned," I laughed. "That's the fucking janitors job!" she pouted. "Well they got the day off," I giggled. "The faster we get done the faster we can go back to my house," I smirked and she smiled devilishly. "But, you can't touch me until we're done," I laughed. "What? That is so unfair!" she cried. I giggled. "It's also unfair that you got us into this mess," I replied. "Hey! Kissing is a two person job!" she whined. "And seduction is a one person job," I laughed. She groaned and turned away. To make sure she didn't touch me, Maya worked on the bottom floor while I worked on the top. But after about an hour I was just barely halfway done, and I couldn't focus. I knew I was missing the shorter girls presence. Even without being in the same room she had that power over me. The more I thought about her, the more I missed her. I sighed and soon Maya was all I could think about. I groaned. "Damn her cuteness!" I cursed under my breath. I sighed and walked quietly downstairs, seeing Maya had only made as much progress as I had. I quietly walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her neck. She smiled and stopped mopping the floor. "I thought I wasn't allowed to touch you?" she giggled. "I never said I couldn't touch you," I laughed kissing her under the ear. She whimpered and I giggled. I knew that drove her crazy- and I loved it. Although most people thought Maya was always the confident one, I actually liked when the shorter girl was under control. Maya smiled at me and I swear my heart melted. I couldn't help it- Maya just had that affect on me. Of course, I didn't mind. I smiled back. "Can we work together now?" she whined. I sighed and nodded. She smiled and kissed me before we got to work. We cleaned for the next 45 minutes, placing innocent pecks on the cheek or lightly trailing our fingers over the others back as we walked past them, smiling as they squirmed. We finally finished and walked out of the building holding hands. As I walked out to the parking lot I smiled and kissed Maya's cheek softly but quickly. She smiled and giggled as we sat on the hood of my car. "Your house or mine?" she asked. I was about to answer when I got a phone call. "Hello?" I asked as I picked up. "Hey!" I heard Aria's voice. "Hey," I giggled. "Aria," I whispered to Maya. She nodded. "Are you guys done cleaning yet?" Aria asked. "Yeah we just finished," I smiled and hit Maya's hands away as her fingers slowly trailed up my legs. She sighed and let her head fall in my lap. "Would you guys want to come over for a sleepover?" Aria asked, her voice followed by a loud crash. "What was that?" I asked, not sure if I entirely wanted to know. "Spencer and Hanna are attempting to cook," she laughed. "You left Hanna and Spencer alone. In a kitchen. With knives, fire, glass and a stove. And expected a good result," I giggled. "Big mistake," Maya giggled. "Yeah... Well if you're coming let me know, I gotta go make sure my house is still standing when you get here," she laughed, another loud crash following. "Good luck," I laughed and hung up. "So what's happening with them?" Maya asked, kissing my arm. "They want us to come over for a sleepover," I laughed, kissing Maya's forehead. "You interested?" I continued as I placed innocent kisses down Maya's neck. "This isn't fair, your cruelly twisting my will," she pouted. "You think it's cruel?" I gasped, pretending to be shocked. "No, but it's still against my will," she teased. "Well do you wanna go?" I asked. "Yeah, I totally wanna go," she giggled. I smiled. "Good, now get off my car," I laughed kissing the tip of her nose. "You're mean!" she whimpered jumping down. "And you love it," I giggled. "I love you," she sighed. I smiled and kissed her. "I love you too."

Maya's POV

I smiled as I pulled into Aria's driveway. As I knocked on the door I heard a scream. I sighed and shook my head. A second later Aria opened the door. "Hey Maya!" she cried, pulling me into a hug. "Hey," I giggled. "Emily's not here yet, she'll be here as soon as she gets done convincing her mom you won't be here," she laughed. "Oh great, that'll only take three years," I grumbled. "Yeah so if she drops Em off, just hide," she laughed. I giggled and she stepped aside to let me in. "Hey Maya!" I heard Hanna call from the kitchen. "Hey!" I called back. She appeared out of a door covered in flour with her hair stringy and dripping with cake batter. "I see the cooking didn't go well?" I laughed. "Yeah yeah, we can't bake," she sighed. "Where's Spencer?" I asked. "Here!" I heard a voice. Spencer emerged from a cabinet covered head to toe in flour. "Hey," I laughed. She giggled and hugged me leaving my clothes lightly covered in flour. "So how was cleaning?" Hanna asked. "Sucked. Why can't the fucking janitors so there own job?" I sighed. Hanna nodded and hugged me. "Um... There better not be anything going on here," I heard Emily's voice. I turned and smiled at her. "Yeah, we're having an affair, we meet up every math class and skip to go smoke and have sex," Hanna joked. "Yeah totally, I even lend them needles when the do heroine," Spencer joined in. "OK, OK, enough jokes about my girlfriend," Emily finally said. "Who said they're jokes?" Hanna asked. "The fact that if they aren't then the last sight you'll see is the end of my gun to your head," Emily said seriously. I giggled and Hanna's face went gray. "OK, I got it, Jesus Christ," she muttered. I walked over to Emily and wrapped my arms around her neck, kissing her softly. "OK, now that we're all here, time for movies!" Spencer shouted. It was followed bay chorus of "Yes!" In less than ten minutes I was cuddled up into Emily's arms on Aria's couch watching "Paranormal Activity" intently with the other girls. "I love you Emily," I whispered. She smiled and kissed me. "I love you too Maya," she whispered. It was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.


	2. Homework Woth the Girlfriend

_Hey guys. You know me. I always start with that for some reason... MAYBE I'M A! Haha, just kidding... Maybe..._

Maya's POV

"Please Emmy, pwease?" I begged Emily, drawing out the name I called her when I begged. She groaned, and I knew she was caving. Emily was doing homework and I was bored as hell. We were in her room lying on her bed on our stomachs, and Emily wouldn't stop doing homework, even for me. "Maya, stop it, I have homework," she stated firmly (for about the tenth time that night). "But I miss you," I whined. I climbed on top of her and wrapped my arms around her neck. She stiffened and I smirked. "I thought that might get your attention," I whispered in her ear. She squirmed and I smirked again. I kissed her under the ear and she moaned- I knew she was trying not to and I loved it. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" she whimpered. "Only a little bit," I whispered in her ear again before climbing off of her and innocently starting to read a book. My work was done. Now all I had to do was wait until Emily's fantasies got the best of her and she caved. I used that method every time I wanted something, and every time it worked. As usual, I didn't have to wait long. Emily's focus started to slip, and she went from writing 70 words a minute to 70 minutes per word. She was writing carefully, and I knew she was trying to focus and not let me know what she was thinking. Of course, I already knew, for I myself was thinking very similar thoughts. "I think I'm gonna go get something to eat," I whispered quietly in her ear, kissing her under it once more and slowly walking down to the kitchen. I took my time on purpose, knowing that Emily was seriously going crazy. I smiled when I felt arms around me and gentle lips kissing me down my neck. I moan softly. "Baby I thought you were doing homework?" I asked, smirking. "I just got done with chemistry," she answered. "Oh no babe," I smirked and turned around. "You just got started."

Emily's POV

"Maya, please?" I whimpered. "No babe! You know I have to finish this work!" she laughed, hitting me with a pillow. "Not so fun when it's you that has work, is it?" I replied in a smart-ass tone. She simple rolled her eyes and continued working on her history. I giggled as I watched her. She was so cute when she got confused. "You know, instead of laughing at my confusion you could help," she snapped. I giggled. "Yeah, I could, but where's the fun in that?" I smirked. "I hate you," she smirked trying to be serious but her smile giving her away. "I hate you too baby. Now finish so we can go out," I smiled and kissed her quickly on the lips before falling back on the bed. Minutes ticked by and Maya was still working on homework an hour later. I had resorted to singing Disney songs to pass the time. "A whole new world-" Maya's hand finally reached back and covered my mouth, her eyes never leaving her paper. "Babe, we've been over this. You have many talents, but singing is not one of them," she stated. I sighed and nodded, but five minutes later "Put one foot, in front, of the other" was streaming out. "Babe!" Maya snapped. "Yes?" I asked a little too innocently. "Really?" she asked, annoyed and also amused. "Yes!" I laughed. "It's not my fault someone can't finish her history paper!" I giggled. "It's not my fault that because of you I've already lost two days to work on it!" she shot back. "Objection!" I yelled. "Sustained!" she laughed. "Bitch!" I laughed and playfully shoved her. "Hey! No obscene language in the courtroom," she said seriously trying not to laugh. "Oh please, I've never been on the court with you," I teased. "No, but you have been on the girls locker room bench with me," she laughed. "Good times," I sighed. She giggled. "Can I finish my homework now?" she asked. "No! If were in the courtroom them no," I laughed. "Babe I'm the judge of the courtroom," she teased. "Well then I'm the jury and I tell you what to say, and I say break for recess," I smirked and climbed on top of her. "And just what, does little sweet innocent Emily have in mind for this recess?" Maya smirked. I leaned down and kissed her ear. "It's a surprise, but I'm sure you can guess."


	3. Christmas Romance

_Hey guys. I wanted to make a Christmas Emily and Maya one shot, because I've never made one before. So, hope you like it! This one is serious, but since fluff is adorable with Emily and Maya I'll post another one shot with cute fluff scenes._

Emily's POV

I smiled as I felt hands over my eyes and heard a gentle voice whisper "Guess who?" in my ear. I blushed. "I don't know, it's probably not Maya, maybe it's the deranged serial killer that sneaks into girls bedrooms at night and steals their underwear before viciously stabbing them to death and hiding the bodies in a ditch in the woods, oh wait, that's still Maya," I teased. "Hey!" she whined. I giggled and turned around, kissing the pout off her face. "Merry Christmas," she smiled before handing me a small box in red and green wrapping. "Maya! I thought I told you no presents!" I whined. "And I thought I told you I wasn't going to listen?" she giggled. I groaned. "Open it when I'm gone," she smiled. "Why?" I asked. "Because I will be embarrassed if I'm here," she blushed and walked away. I was shocked. Maya never blushed. NEVER. It was so not... Maya. I waited until she was out of sight and slowly opened the box, waiting for something to spring at me, bite me, or jump on me. Nothing did. Inside was a small black box with a note that read: "Dear Emily. I know we agreed no presents, but you're the greatest gift I could ever receive, and I wanted to try to pay some of that back. Maya." I smiled and opened the box- and gasped. It was a small but beautiful heart shaped necklace with an engraving that read: "The way I feel about you is crystal clear..." And then it stopped. I was a bit confused, but then I saw that the heart opened. When it did I think my heart melted. "I love you Emily" was engraved in Maya's handwriting. I felt a small tear in the corner of my eye and quickly wiped it away. On the other side of the heart was the picture of us in the photo booth- our first kiss. I sat down at a table in the cafeteria, smiling like an idiot. I picked up the note and re-read it when I noticed it had a back. "Dear Emily. I've never been able to tell you how I truly feel about you in words, so I thought I might try on paper. You are my everything. From the first time that we met, I knew I was in love with you. I never knew how important you would end up being to me, but I knew it would be a lot. When you smile at me, the world stops and I can't breath. I get lost in your eyes. Everything you do I find adorable. When you look at me, time stops and everything goes in slow motion. Time with you always goes by too fast. When I look at you, I see my entire world being built and burned down, because with a simple "goodbye" you could break me, and with a simple "I love you" you could make my entire life. You have my mind, my soul, and my heart. I've never felt that way about anyone. At first I wasn't sure what to call it, but I've decided on one word: love. I love you Emily. Your smile is the light of my world, and you are the light of my life. I'll never be able to spend enough time with you, but I was hoping we could start with forever. Sincerely yours, Maya." As I finished reading the note I had tears streaming down my face. "Emily! Are you OK?" I heard Hanna's voice and looked up to see her, Spencer, and Aria standing there. I nodded and smiled. "I just... Here," I smiled and handed Hanna the note. She read it quickly and her mouth dropped open. "Emily... That's beautiful..." she whispered. I smiled through my tears and nodded. Hanna had tears in her eyes, and so did Aria and Spencer when they read the note. "Why all the sad faces?" I heard Maya's voice and looked up at her. I burst into tears and hugged her tightly. "Woah! Hey there, babe what's up?" she laughed, stroking my hair and nearly falling backwards at the force of me hugging her. "Thank you," I whispered. She smiled. "I just told you what was true," she smiled and I kissed her fully on the lips tears still streaming down my face. She smiled and when we pulled away she had tears of her own on her face. "I love you Emily," she whispered. I smiled. "I love you too."

Maya's POV

"Maya!" I heard Emily call. I groaned. "What?" I laughed and turned around from my locker. She smiled. "I have something for you," she laughed, smiling yet still sounding serious. I smiled. "OK... Does it involve anything jumping at me?" I joked, but Emily didn't laugh. Instead, her face fell dead serious. "No. This is something important," she stated. I nodded and she took my hand and led me out to her car. "Emily where are we going?" I asked. "You'll see, now close your eyes," she stated. I was a bit confused, but nonetheless I closed my eyes and sat down in the passenger seat of Emily's car. We drove for about an hour and I had to force myself to stay awake. Finally I felt the car stop and I was about to open my eyes but Emily's hand quickly covered them. "Don't open them yet," I heard her say. I sighed and kept them closed. She led me out of the car and we walked for a minute before she sat me down. She moved her hand away and I gasped. We were at the top of a cliff looking down at a natural valley full of snow. "Emily, it's beautiful up here," I smiled. She sat down next to me. "This isn't the surprise," she whispered. "Emily are you OK?" I asked. I was seriously getting worried about my usually chipper and peppy girlfriends nervous and silent mood. She nodded, and got on one knee and held a small box in her hand. I froze in shock. "Maya. You are perfect, and you are everything I could ever want. When I lost Alison, I thought I'd never find love again. But now, I realize that I never even knew what love was until I met you. You have given me more than I ever could have wanted in my life. I have so much more time to live, and you already have me coming undone. When I see you smile, I feel my heart melting. The world becomes a hallucination and all I know is you. When I kiss you, I can feel everything in my body swirling around in a storm of emotions- but they always end up turning into one, and that's love. You have gotten me through everything. Without you I wouldn't be here. You keep me safe. All I need in this world is you. If I had to choose between living and you, I would choose you each time. I know that people say this is wrong, and that I shouldn't be protecting you from the hardships of this life. But when it comes down to being right and protecting you, I'll be wrong every single time, because it's just who I am, and I love you. Maya Anne St. Germain, you were right when you said that no amount of time will ever be enough, but I think that forever sounds like a perfect place to start. Will you marry me?" I was in tears by the end of Emily's speech. She finally had a smile on her face, as well as tears. I didn't trust myself to speak, so I nodded and kissed her fully on the lips. It was not a kiss of lust, or a gesture of cuteness. This was passionate, slow, sincere, and long. When we finally pulled away from each other to breath I could still feel Emily's white breath on my face. I finally had found my voice. "Yes Emily, I will marry you," I whispered and smiled. She smiled and we kissed again. It was shorter than the first, but just as meaningful. She smiled and slipped the ring on my finger and I curled up into her side. " can we go in your car now? I'm freezing my ass off," I shivered. Emily giggled and kissed the tip of my nose before picking me up and carrying me to her car. I cuddled into her body and she leaned her seat back, holding me and stroking my hair softly. "I love you Maya," she hummed after awhile. I smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "I love you too Emily."


End file.
